


BRIAN WILL TOO GO TO SPACE TODAY

by elstaplador



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: F/M, GHOST SOUP INFIDEL RED IS RUBBISH, M/M, Multi, PURPLE FOREVER, Yuletide Treat, gsib sux!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/elstaplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is heartbroken when luke goes to college. Will their love survive the parting??? Brian is deetermined to make sureit does!!!! READ AND REIVEW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	BRIAN WILL TOO GO TO SPACE TODAY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laura47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura47/gifts).



> (A/N ok, so i started out writing this like that XKDC comic because i thought it would be funny and get this on all the rec lists but i ran out of time to check which words were in the comic so some are maybe a bit long. And my beta thought it was a stupid idea so i gave up but i still think this is a good story so i hope you like it!!! <3 <3 AND I KNOW BRIAN ONLY SHOWS UP IN GHOST SOUP INFIDEL PURPOSE I DONT CARE HE'S STILL THE GREATEST AND THE ONLY ONE LUKE EVER LOVED SO THERE. And yeah, i know this isn't what you requested but i think its obivious from your DYW that you never saw PURPLSE so think of it as me educatihng you in how great it is!!!)

Luke had gone to college (note to self: is 'college' on the list of 1000 most used words? CHECK THIS). Brian was very sad. He loved Luke more htan anything in his life and nothing had any meaning for him any more. But he had never dared to let Luke know how he felt and so Luke had gone to college leaving Brian behind to despair that he would never see his beloved again let alone hold him in his arms and kiss his burning human mouth the way he had always dreamed he might.

Brain could not bear to think about Luke and what he might be doing at college with those space elf women . He bur4ned with jealousy at the thought of Luke making out with hot sapce elf chicks. What if he had drunk those pyschedelic space elf tears flowing from those gross enlarged tear ducts? (yes i hate this but it is canon and you can't get away from that) Would he even remember Brian??

Despite his inquenchable anguish (NOTE TO SELF: REWRITE THIS BIT IN SIMPLE LANUGUAGE) Brian was following Luke's career at college with great interest and despite his undying love for Luke Brain knew in his heart that Luke was not intellectually suited to an academic career and he was not surprised that luke was kicked out after only two terms. (a/n i love Luke but you know he couldn't hack it at college)

Brian knew that this was his one chance to win Luke's heart but somehow he could not bring himself to reveal his feelings to the only mnan he had ever loved. Days passed and every day he told himself that he must speak to Luke and tell him his real feelings but every day he found he was too scared to do this so he didn't.

Meanwhile Brain did not know that Luke was fooling around with Annie, had he known this he would have been even more hurt and jeaous than he already was, because it was bad enough thinking about Luke with all those actual space elves, he couldn't bear thinking about him with clones.

All the same he couldn't resist thinking about Luke and Angela's clone, it was just too hot, he tortured himself every night (not literally though that would be really hot NB write this as a treat if time) with thoughts of Luke's adorable face as he cummed (sp?) over and over again in Annie's arms.

Eventually Brain couldn't take it any longer, he had finally had enough, he decided to go to space and find Luke and tell him how he really felt and how it had [REWRITE THIS BIT WHEN YOU REMEMBER WHAT WAS GOING HERE] been ruining his life 

[Brian goes to space. NB rewatch Victim of a Fighter Age to check whether passenger transportation is running at this point. If not, Brian is a stowaway in Nebula - rewatch Death of a Bit-Part for background details of the ship. Is this when Moira is in disguise as a human? Rewatch Being Elfin. If so, maybe work in secret Brian/Moira here. She totally would but interspecies = ew ew ew.]

Brain arrived at the planet on the Nebula and set out to find Luke. He found Luke on the planet. Luke was lonely and miserable because he was missing brian so much he felt really guilty ofr cheating on brian with annie.

'Luke!' Brain explained. 'I have loved you for ever but I have never dared to tell you about my feeligns for you because I was too scared and because I knew you were away at college having sexx with all the hot men'

'brain i have loved you too but i '

'what luke what is it'

'brain I have cheated on you with all the hot men and also with annie can you even forgive me'

Just the the alarm sounded! 

'OH NO RED ALERT' Luke explained. 'Quickly Brainm we must run and get to the shelter.'

'The planet is under attack!' Brian said. Oh no he thought what if he and luke died in the attack and he could never tell Luke how much he loved him. 'Luke he said Luke I must tell you'

'quick brain there is no time!!'

Brian heard the horrible screech of a bomb going off right behind him. LUKE!!! he yelled. LUKE I LOVE YOU!!!

but luke was lying on the ground bleeding and unconscious. 'brian I love you too,' he whispered.

'Oh Luke I love you and I forgive you for cheating on me with allthose guys at college and even with Annie.' Brian took Luke into his arms and stroked his hair and kissed his lips and held his hand and with his other hand he gently unbuckled the belt of luke's spacesuit.

'brian oh Brian' Luke moaned moving his hand to tear off brian's traditional space garment that he had borrowed from moira.

'oh Luke I would come to space a hundred times for you and I don't even care that you had sex with all those other people when you were at college' Brian kissed Luke using his tongue not noticing the bombs falling all around them

'oh Brian i love you'

'oh Luke I missed you so much when you were at college but I always knew you would leave colleage nad come back to me!'

'going to college was the biggest mistake of my life and leaving you behind was an even bigger mistake. I could not cope at college and I cannot lieve without you. Now i need to have ssex with you right now we have waited long enough and you are so hot'

'this is how I always imagined it would be with you' Brian whispered.

Biran put his hot pulsating thingy in liuke's man opening and luke screamed with pleasure

'oh Brian oh brian oh brian oh brian oh brian oh brain oh Brain oh Brain oh Brian oh brian OH BRAAAAAAAIN'


End file.
